He Can't Wait To Be King
by Pricat
Summary: A Shrek the Third one shot about what happened after Shrek and the others took care of Charming.


**He Can't Wait To Be King**

**A/N Another Shrek one shot but it's about Artie.**

**He happens to be my second favourite besides Shrek.**

**This is set in Shrek the Third and takes place a few days after they'd defeated Charming and Far, Far Away is back to normal.**

**I got the idea from an Artie vid on Youtube with the same name and imagined what could happen after that night?**

**I hope Shrek fans enjoy this.**

* * *

It was a few nights after the craziness that had happened in Far, Far Away with Charming and the villains trying to take over the kingdom and discovering he was the heir of Far, Far Away but Artie was learning to cope with it even though the events of the last few days were still a lot to take in but even though Shrek and the others had told him, he still couldn't beliebe that he, Artie Pendragon the biggest loser in Worchester Academy was actually royalty but he remembered how the other kids had laughed at him after Shrek had told him last week in the Gym hall that he was a King but he was beginning to like it as he was taking a shower.

He was getting ready for a ball to celebrate his return to the kingdom but to Lillian and Fiona, it was more of their way to welcome him to the family but were looking forward to getting to know him but noticed he was a little shy when Snow and the others had talked to him after they'd defeated Charming but hoped he would get over his shyness in time but Fiona knew from Shrek that her cousin was like that because he'd been picked on a lot by the kids in Worchester but felt sorry for him but heard him humming as she was in his room in the castle but was bringing formal robes for the party but felt kicking in her stomach as the babies were kicking.

She smirked knowing they would be coming soon.

She decided to leave before Artie came out of the shower.

"_I wonder what Shrek's doing?" _she thought walking down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shrek and Fiona's room, Raul was having trouble with finding formal clothes for Shrek to wear that would work but both him and Shrek were losing their patience as Donkey butted in which was bound to make things worse than they already were but he wondered why his friend just couldn't wear the clothes Raul had made him wear last time when he was filling in for Harold but a look from his ogre friend made him nip that idea in the butt but he then saw Artie walk but the young King in training couldn't help but smile seeing his friend standing in his underwear as Shrek sighed but wondered what Artie wanted but had a feeling it was something that was bothering him as Artie sat on the bed but Raul left.

"I-I was wondering........ if you'd like to be made a knight." Artie said.

Donkey burst out laughing but another glare from Shrek made him shut up but Shrek wondered where Artie had gotten this idea from but wondered if he'd been talking to Fiona about his past but sighed remembering he'd always wanted to be a knight when he was a child before the cruelty of the world got to him.

"I'll think about it, okay Artie?

I'm just annoyed.

That pompous git Raul is trying to make me fancy like the last time Fiona and I filled in her father's royal duties.

I'm an ogre, not a model." he answered as Artie chuckled at the thought.

"Maybe I should talk to him but just dress casual.

You're my friend." he said as he left.

Shrek then was quiet at that as Artie left but got dressed in his usual clothes but he made Donkey leave while getting dressed but then found something in the closet.

It was a tuxedo.

"This works great." he said as he got ready.

He was very nervous at the moent with things on his mind such as helping Artie but that didn't scare him as much as the thought of being a father because even he calmed down a little at that, it still freaked him out because he remembered his own father hated him as soon as he was born but was still anxious about the baby being born but wondered why Fiona wouldn't tell him if it was just one or not.

But he shook those thoughts out of his mind as he left the room......

* * *

That afternoon Lillian along with Fiona and the princesses were having tea in the library like before when they'd had the baby shower but this time they weren't going to be ambushed by Charming or his goons but Lillian noticed that Fiona was very quiet as she ate a scone with loganberries on it but understood that she was nervous about the babies but knew she was more worried about telling Shrek she was giving birth to triplets knowing he was afraid of being a father but wondered why but was nervous as she saw Snow put a hand on her stomach feeling them kick.

"They seem precious Fi-Fi.

How long until they're due?" she asked removing her hand.

"Hopefully not for a while." she answered.

She hoped Artie was okay as she knew this was overwhelming for him after listening to her husband tell her about their journey back to Far, Far Away but knew he would do fine as unlike his father Uther, he had a kind heart but had a feeling he was exploring the castle.......

* * *

Shrek sighed seeing Artie unsheathing a sword as he was preparing to spar but Puss smiled broadly as he unsheathed his sword preparing to fight the young King but was nervous knowing Puss wouldn't hold back but Artie was determined to prove he was a little braver but Artie was nervous as he prepared to strike but Puss blocked it.

"You need to do better than that senor if you want to beat me." the feline said as Shrek was amazed.

At first the ogre had been nervous when Artie had suggested this whole sparring thing but he didn't understand why this had to prove if he was brave or not but remembered how Artie had stopped the villains when Charming was about to kill him but knew that accounted for bravery but understood as he saw Artie deflect it with his sword but was nervous as Puss was showing off now and Artie wasn't used to that but had to stop it before he got hurt or worse.

"Puss, Artie you should stop this.

Somebody's gonna get hurt!" the ogre protested.

"Shrek it's okay.

I'm not going to get hurt." Artie said but he felt pain in his arm as Puss's sword had slipped.

"Artie!" Shrek said running to the young King's side.

Artie was clutching his right arm where the blade had gone in but he and Puss were worried as they helped him to the infirmary but Shrek hoped that Lillian or Fiona wouldn't slay him for allowing Artie to sword fight but he was holding Artie's hand as the doctor was tending to the wound.

* * *

Artie sighed as he stared at the cast on his right arm as he was getting ready and changing into formal clothes but was worried for Shrek knowing either Lillian or Fiona would blame him for the reason his arm was in a cast but knew it was his but he hoped his ogre friend was okay knowing Fiona was probably talking to him about it as they were getting dressed but decided to head to their room but knocked on the door seeing it open but he saw worry on Shrek's face and wondered what was wrong but it was because of Fiona telling him about their being parents to triplets but saw him recover as he drank a little.

"Are you okay Shrek?

You look a little pale." he told him.

"I-I'm fine Artie.

Just worried about something Fiona told me about." he answered.

The young King in training understood as he saw Fiona hug him but remembered the arm but wasn't angry at Shrek or him for what happened but she hadn't told him about the triplets yet because she wanted it to be a surprise but Artie then decided to leave as it was nearly time for the ball but he saw Donkey and Puss join him but Puss was worried thinking Artie was mad at him for what happened during the sword fight but he wasn't as he was worried for Shrek but wondered what was bugging him.

"Maybe he's worried about the baby Fiona's having Artie." he said to him.

"Why would he be worried about being a father?

He'd be great!" he answered.

Donkey agreed but knew that sometimes being a father was hard as he was the father of six donkey- dragon kids but understood as he wanted to help Shrek but Puss and Artie stopped him.

"Let's leave him alone for now." Artie said to him.

Puss totally agreed with him.

He hoped that he'd be okay.

They then went to the ballroom but found Lillian there but saw she was a little down because she missed Harold but reassured her it was okay to miss somebody like him missing his mother because she had passed away after he was born but she nodded as guests began to arrive but he saw Gwen there but with Lance which made him angry but Shrek saw him leave the room but assumed he needed fresh air but knew something was buggung him as he went after him but found him outside on a balcony looking over the kingdom but the ogre could tell something was bothering Artie.

"Why did he have to show up along with Gwen?

Why couldn't they just stay in Worchester?" he said to himself.

But Shrek understood why Artie had been upset as seeing Lance the guy who was the captain of the jousting team and who used to torture Artie everyday of his life in Worchester had shown up with Gwen and it was stirring up feelings the kid held in everyday but he didn't blame him.

Kids were very cruel.

"Artie........ don't let them ruin this night for you.

They're popular jerks who'll get a taste of their own medicine when they're older.

Trust me." Shrek said as the young King turned to face him.

"Really Shrek?" he replied looking at the ground.

"Aye they will.

They'll be working at Friar Fat Boy's or a carriage wash while you will be ruling the entire kingdom and using your wisdom and obvious charm to keep the peace but they'll see.

Besides unlike Lance, you can have any girl in the kingdom you want.

Trust me there's plenty of girls in there for you.

Let's go back to the ball okay?" Shrek said.

"Okay Shrek.

Let's do it." he answered smiling.

* * *

But when they returned to the ballroom, Shrek saw Puss and Donkey run towards him.

He wondered what was wrong as he followed them but found Fiona clutching her stomach in agony as Snow was with her keeping her calm along with Lillian but the male ogre shivered knowing what was wrong with her.

"Boss you okay?" Puss asked the male ogre.

He along with Artie noticed Shrek wasn't looking too good as he fainted which bothered him along with Fiona and Artie but Lillian understood remembering that Harold had done the same thing when she was giving birth to Fiona.

"Will he be okay?" Artie asked.

"Yes he will.

Go enjoy yourself dear." Lillian answered.

He then saw somebody approach him.

It was a girl his age with black hair in a long braid, a violet dress.

She was slender but seemed nervous as he led her to the dancefloor but was curious about her since he'd never seen her before but she seemed to be like him but Puss was amazed at Artie's footwork.

"I'm Lyria." the girl told Artie.

"A-Arthur Pendragon but I like being called Artie." he told her as they danced.

He was enjoying this more and more.

* * *

Later the next morning he was awoken from slumber by somebody shaking him awake and talking to him gently as his eyes opened seeing Shrek but wondered what was going on but hoped nobody was hurt or the kingdom wasn't in danger but he wanted him to come with him to his and Fiona's room but he followed him half awake but watched as his ogre friend opened the door but he gasped walking in and seeing Fiona holding two healthy ogre babies in each arm while Lillian held another one but he was in awe at how cute his friend's children were but was relieved he was okay after fainting last night at the ball.

The baby on the right arm of Fiona had red hair tied up in a bow with Fiona's blue eyes but laughed seeing Artie while the other baby in her other arm was bald like Shrek with his brown eyes but wanted to be held as Shrek took him from Fiona and feeding him.

"They're cute but do they have names yet?" Artie asked as he saw one of them reaching out for Puss.

The feline held a baby toy in his paw but the baby was pulling at his fur and it wasn't funny to him but Fiona thought it was cute but got it to let go of Puss as Artie laughed.

"Looks like somebody's the new favourite uncle huh?" he commented as Puss shot him a look.

"You wait until you have kids." he retorted.

Donkey was amazed as the ogre babies were reaching out for him but Shrek stopped him from being hyper around them unless he took his pills.

He'd been diagnosed with hyperactivity and had to take medication to stop him from being hyper but Puss and the other fairytale dcreatures were surprised in the least by that but hoped he could control it.

But then Artie saw Lillian come in.

She told him that a young women named Lyria wanting to see him.

"What's that all about?" Shrek asked him.

"Oh an new friend I met last night.

Shrek you were right about the getting any girl I want thing." he said leaving.

Shrek chuckled as Artie left knowing his young friend would be he tended to his family.

But an new advebture was about to begin for him and Fiona, parenthood.........

* * *

**There's my one shot and I hope you liked it.**

**I plan to do another one shot sometime soon but this was inspired by the video on Youtube called Arthur Can't Wait to Be King and the song fitted him eben if the song came from a Disney movie and an idea for a fic came to mind ergo this.**

**If you like, review!**


End file.
